The present invention relates to vaults and is particularly concerned with a lid for a burial or cemetery vault or crypt.
Double or single vaults are often used for interment of caskets in cemeteries. Such vaults are hollow, box-like structures of cement or the like with a removable lid for inserting a coffin or casket. The vault is designed to provide a substantially sealed chamber to protect the coffin. A double vault assembly of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,030 of Sannipoli.
Currently, a large gap of the order of 30" is required between crypts or vaults in cemeteries. Without this gap, headstones marking adjacent graves may move during an interment, due to soil movement and the like. In cemeteries where space is at a premium, such as military cemeteries, a gap this large between grave sites is a problem.